1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for creating any graphics on a display, and more particularly to a method of displaying the graphics for a pasting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the conventional graphics creation apparatus does not have a function of indicating to a user a result of a pasting process when a pattern of graphics is selected and pasted by an input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, on a display during creation of graphics, however sound data corresponding to the process may be reproduced under some situations.
For example, application software running on a computer for creating graphics is used in order to paste a prepared image pattern on a display during creation of graphics. The application is type of software, which functions in such a way that a required image is selected by a mouse, etc., then moved to the position for pasting by dragging, and pasted to the selected position by releasing a mouse button, etc., can be seen in many places.
Further, there is newly-devised application software which has the function of changing the form of a mouse cursor to the same image as the selected image, for clearly designating which pattern selected is. In this case, the mouse cursor whose form has been changed to be the same as the selected image pattern is moved to the designated position where the image pattern is to be pasted, and then the selected image pattern is pasted by selecting with the mouse button at this position.
Most of the conventional graphics creation apparatuses operate in such a way that the form of the mouse cursor is changed to a selected pattern and then the position for the image to be pasted is decided. This method has an advantage in which it is easy to capture the appearance when the selected image is positioned, although it is difficult to decide whether or not the selected image has been pasted correctly. Accordingly, corresponding sound is reproduced after the pasting operation was completed. However, the reproduction of the sound is not enough because the result of the operation cannot be captured visually.
In particular, in the case of a drawing application software for children, mouse operation is not accurate enough for pasting the picture image at a correct position, or they become weary of the operation because they are children. In the case of the drawing application software for children, it is important to devise ways of making the children happy, but the conventional software is not effective in making children happy, because only the sound is played.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a graphics creation apparatus and a method by which it can be recognized very easily whether or not an image is pasted correctly, and in which children can be entertained while creating graphics.
The graphics creation method of the present invention includes the steps of selecting the image pattern to be pasted on a display, placing the image pattern at the position to be pasted, and displaying a special animation image when pasting operation of the image pattern is correctly completed.
The graphics creation apparatus includes; an input unit for inputting a command from a uses to paste the image pattern on the display; a graphics creation unit for creating display data to be displayed based on animation information data when the image pattern is pasted on the display, with reference to the image pattern data pasted on a screen by the command from the input unit and to the animation information data displayed when the image pattern is pasted; and a display unit for displaying the display data created by the graphics creation unit.
According to the graphics creation apparatus or an application software running on the computer for creating the graphics of the present invention, an animation is displayed, which has already been predetermined for each image pattern or each operation, when the specific image pattern selected from a menu is pasted on the display. Thus, the user can recognize visually whether or not the pasting operation has been successfully completed. Further, children will be interested in this operation when they use the apparatus. Accordingly, a significant contribution to children""s entertainment and education industry can be expected.
The animation, which is displayed when the image pattern is pasted, can be displayed by using animation information data or program data for changing the form or color of the image pattern to be pasted, by executing a specified procedure.
For example, in the case of pasting the picture image of a dog, it becomes possible to indicate that the image of the dog has been correctly pasted by temporarily displaying an enlarged image of the dog.